4th Creative Party
4th CREATIVE PARTY is a Korean visual effects studio which provides VFX in feature films and Animation. It further proceeds with New Media content business including Theme park films. VFX studio ‘EON Digital Film’, which was established by four Korean first generation VFX supervisors in 1996, is the predecessor of 4th Creative Party.CGLand Since the founding of 4th CREATIVE PARTY with the core members from 'EON Digital Film' in 2009, it has provided VFX in 190 feature films. Business Area Visual Effects Since 1996, it has produced more than 190 feature films from various countries including Korea, China, Hollywood and Europe. The notable Korean feature includes 'The Handmaiden', 'Thirst', 'Oldboy' by director Park Chan-Wook, 'The Host', 'Mother' by director Bong Joon-ho, and 'Assassination' by director Choi Dong-hoon. The notable international film includes Okja, Snowpiercer, Stoker, and A Bigger Splash. The recent work of 4th Creative Party includes Chinese masterpieces such as ‘Once Upon a Time’, ‘Legend of the Ancient Sword’, ‘Three Body Problem’, and ‘Meow’. 4th Creative Party was awarded in many film festivals by producing a tiger creature for the movie 'The Tiger: An Old Hunter's Tale' with 100% computer graphic in 2015. In Korea, 4th Creative Party was awarded in ‘21st Chunsa Film Art Awards’ and ‘53rd Grand Bell Awards’ with Best Visual Effects . It was also nominated in '10th Asian Film Awards - BEST VISUAL EFFECTS' and the movie was officially invited to 'SIGGRAPH ASIA 2016 Computer Animation Festival'. On 2018, 4th Creative Party took part in OSCAR VFX 'Bake-off' for the first time in Korean VFX industry. Animation 4th Creative Party started animation business with acquiring ‘AZworks’ which is an animation studio in Busan, Korea. The company is currently producing both feature and TV series animation with its own IPs. It has co-produced TV series animation ‘Robot Trains’ with CJ E&M, and also participated in feature animation ‘Space Pirate Captain Harlock’ by director Shinji Aramaki. New Media / Theme Park Content Since the establishment of New Media business division, the company has been producing theme park special film, high-definition display image for global electronics company. It also broadened business territory to space-based new media content business, and high-definition media player development business. The company contributed to creation of Korea's first flying theater, Lotte World's Fly Venture attraction, which opened in 2016. VFX Filmography * 2019-Peninsula, Designated Survivor, Item, The Rookies, Project X, My Diary, The Mermaid2, The Three Body Problem * 2018-Intimate Stranger, Seven Years of Night, Golden Job, He Hymn of Death, Believe it or Not, Legend of the Ancient Sword * 2017-The King, The Merciless, The Mimic, Okja, Meow, Once Upon a Time, VIP, The Sheriff in Town, Steel Rain * 2016-Luck-Key, Asura:The City of Madness, The Last Princess, Familyhood, The Handmaiden, A Violent Prosecutor, Free State of Jones, Tallulah * 2015-Assassination, Veteran, The Tiger: An Old Hunter's Tale, The Beauty Inside, Twenty, The Shameless, A Bigger Splash, Equals, Mojin: The Lost Legend * 2014-The Target, KUNDO : Age of the Rampant, Tazza-The Hidden Card, No Tears For the Dead , Big Match, My Dictator, Meet Miss Anxiety, The Continent, A Rose Reborn * 2013-The Berlin File, Stoker , Runningman , Secretly Greatly, The Flu , MANSHIN: Ten Thousand Spirits , Snowpiercer, Hwayi: A Monster Boy, Man In Love * 2012-Howling, The Spies * 2011-CHAMP, The Bracelet of Blue tears, Island of Gods, Jeju * 2010-Night Fishing, Alpha Centauri * 2009-Thirst , Mother , Jeon Woochi : The Taoist Wizard , Tracing Shadow * 2008-Dachimawa Lee, Wonder Kids * 2007-Unstoppable Marriage, Cadaver, Femme Fatal, Hansel & Gretel, Tokyo! * 2006-Like Father, Like Son, Love Me Not , Riverbank Legends, I’m A Cyborg But That’s OK, 200 Pounds Beauty, Project Makeover, Voice Of A Murder * 2005-You’re My Sunshine, The Beast And Beauty, The Host, Bloody Tie, Dasepo Naughty Girl, My Boyfriend's Diary * 2004-Someone Special, 3 Monster, Crying Fist, Antarctic Journal, Lady Vengeance * 2003-A Man Who Went to Mars, Sword In The Moon, Untold Scandal, Oldboy * 2002-No Comment Family, Saving My Hubby, Deus Machina * 2001-The Warrior, Guns & Talks, One Fine Spring Day, My Wife Is A Gangster, Let’s Play Dharma, The public Enemy, Crazy Marriage * 2000-Barking Dogs Never Bite, Secret Tears, Il Mare, Ghost Taxi * 1999-Weathering The Storms, The Spy, Ghost In Love, Attack The Gas Station, Memento Mori, Spooky School, Black Hole, Chu Noh-Myoung Bakery * 1998-Love Love, Saturday 2:00PM * 1997-Park vs Park Awards 4th Creative Party Website External links * 4th Creative Party Website * Official Facebook page - Facebook Page * 4th Creative Party - IMDB References Category:Visual effects companies Category:Companies established in 1996